


Rain

by katielee002



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: A short fluffy shoot piece! Placed somewhere in season 5 before Root disappears (Root is alive, I know it!). I imagined some more of the interaction we deserved in season 5.I'm still hoping for a Root Shaw spinoff!





	Rain

I. Rain

The sky was dark, the wind whipping the delicate yet sturdy leaves of the trees with ill-contained abandon. The rain fell in sheets, racing into waves that ebbed into the metal grates of a street sewer.

Sameen let out an annoyed sigh, though it was tinged with resignation more than anger. She rubbed the spot behind her ear absently with her fingers. Ever since she had enjoyed the hospitality of Samaritan, she always got headaches when it rained.

Today was no exception. The sky was too bright, and she closed her eyes as she tapped her forehead against the window of the warehouse studio. She needed something to distract her from this stupid headache. She tapped her earpiece, frowning at how forced her voice sounded.

“Finch?” Harold looked up slightly from where he sat in the abandoned subway station, typing away. His hands stilled, and he paused to glance at the string of words that had appeared on the screen before replying.

“Yes, Ms. Shaw?”

“We have a number?” Shaw gruffed out as she exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose with her other hand. Harold looked slightly puzzled as he’d picked up on her tone of voice.

“Is everything all right, Ms. Shaw?”

Shaw clenched her jaw and exhaled audibly, closing her eyes in mild annoyance before replying.

“I’d feel better if there was a number.” She stated flatly, deflecting the question.

“At the moment, there’s nothing that’s a cause for concern.” Harold replied, tossing a glance towards Root, who was leaking small puddles onto the concrete of the subway station. Harold frowned as he noticed the woman holding her arm closer to her body, the uneven clacking similar to his own indicating that the number they’d gotten earlier had not gone as smoothly as he’d hoped.

Working the numbers had become more dangerous since the booting of Samaritan; trending injuries appeared to be the norm. Root flashed him a grin as she eased herself onto the bench, Bear woofing and bounding over to nuzzle the woman’s good hand.

“Though, if you wouldn’t mind patching up Ms. Groves; it seems like she’s sustained injuries from a previous number.”

“There was a number this morning and you didn’t tell me?!” Shaw’s tone grew lower, frown increasing.

“Don’t frown, Sameen. It’ll ruin your good looks.” Root called out somewhat forced, sighing as she experimentally breathed in a bit more deeply.

“Though, like Harry said, I do love when you play doctor~” Harold looked at Root incredulously as he quickly added.

“I said no such thing. It just so happens that Mr. Reese is at his day job and is indisposed at the moment.” Shaw blinked. Well, it was better than nothing.

“I’ll be there.”

Root smiled. “Oh, and Sameen, could you bring some of the aspirin? She says our first aid kit is running low.”

“Got it.” She stated neutrally.

**

“Stop it.” Shaw barked as she finished molding the splint to Root’s arm.

“The back of my ear burns more than it did this morning.” Root’s gaze softened, though she didn’t stop her staring. She lifted her non-splinted hand to gently trace the unmarred skin.

“You haven’t been sleeping?” Shaw scoffed softly, though she continued to fit a shoulder brace around Root’s shoulder. She spared a glance at the doe-brown eyes.

“The Machine tell you that?” Root’s expression softened even more, an affectionate smile curling her lips upwards. She continued to gaze at the shorter woman as she took off her gloves in the characteristic medical professional way.

“She doesn’t need to tell me.” She murmured softly, making Shaw stiffen momentarily before she tossed her gloves into the trash.

“Don’t use that arm. Let it heal.” Shaw stopped, swiveling on her heel. She leveled a look at the computer monitor behind Harold’s head before turning it to the patched-up woman.

“No gun until the brace is off.” Harold gave her a perplexed look. “Of course, Ms. Shaw.”

Shaw nodded. Root slowly eased herself up, flexing the part of her shoulder that she could.

“Loud and clear, Sweetie.” She walked over to the shorter woman, leaning her body possessively onto Shaw’s, a hand running down her arm to interlace their fingers. She turned her head to whisper lowly into Shaw’s ear.

“She’s put me on house arrest for the next few days, Sameen.” She purred suggestively, looking down to their intertwined hands and squeezing them lightly. The ghost of a smile crept onto the corner of Shaw’s lips as she started walking down the subway, pulling Root along with her. She whistled for Bear, the Malinois woofing excitedly in reply as he bounded over from his bed next to the subway car.

“I’m borrowing Bear for a few hours, Finch.” Finch smiled faintly before turning back to the monitor.

“Of course, Ms. Shaw. I’m sure Mr. Reese will appreciate any excuse to leave his desk at the precinct.”

**

“Root?” Shaw asked in tone a touch more subdued than her normal. Her ear lay pressed up against Root’s chest, registering the slightly quickened _thump-thump_ at her question. Root’s chest rumbled through her ear as she hummed in acknowledgment. Bear was happily nestled in between the women’s legs, head rested on Shaw’s thigh, ears pressed back slightly as he gazed and sniffed inquisitively at them.

“Hmm?”

Shaw frowned as she contemplated what she had wanted to say. They were laying in her bed, the bright lights of the city subdued through the opaque factory windows of the loft. Root was on her back, her arm carefully positioned; Shaw was on her side, resting her head on Root’s chest.

Shaw heard the _thump-thump_ of Root’s heart increase again as she slid an arm around Root’s waist and pulled herself closer, snuggling in (but of course, Sameen Shaw did not snuggle.)

 _It’s okay_.

Shaw breathed deeply and slowly exhaled, allowing her body to relax comfortably into the form beneath her. It smelled of Root, and it was reassuring. She closed her eyes as she felt Root’s delicate fingers press solidly into the intact skin behind her ear.

“Sameen?” Root asked softly, staring languidly up at the ceiling as she felt the tension drain away.

_I don’t know._

“I want Thai food for dinner.” Shaw all but mumbled against Root’s chest, a few bubbles of warmth filling her chest as she felt it rumble underneath her in amusement, in understanding. Root’s fingers stilled, resting softly where they were.

“She’ll have it delivered.”

And the droplets of rain pattering violently against the window pane lulled the two women to sleep.


End file.
